


Dance the Night Away

by squeallyeel22



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t actually know what Hyuk’s level in English is so I put him in the “knows enough to barely get across what he wants to but someone help him pls” category when I wrote this last year. I also had a cute idea for this oneshot so… yeah.. enjoy!





	Dance the Night Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t actually know what Hyuk’s level in English is so I put him in the “knows enough to barely get across what he wants to but someone help him pls” category when I wrote this last year. I also had a cute idea for this oneshot so… yeah.. enjoy!

Jamie had been working at Jellyfish Entertainment as a dancer for the past couple of months. Her friend had managed to convince her to join her to South Korea, despite knowing barely anything about the country. It was on a whim, but that whim was taking its toll. Not knowing the language made her lonely, only having Elisabeth and her instructor to talk to. At least, through dance, she could find peace. In an empty studio, Jamie decided to stay late practicing the new routine the instructor gave her two days ago, her ginger curls tied up into a ponytail bouncing all about. She lost herself in the music, feeling the beat flow through her limbs when the door burst open. She scurries to turn off the music before turning to the intruder, bowing to him. The tall man kept apologising, rattling off something in Korean, most of which she cannot understand. She cuts him off, “I’m sorry, but I don’t know much Korean,” she repeats the phrase Elizabeth taught her.  
He nods, “Sorry…did not know…here..” He stumbles in English.  
“It’s okay.”  
Jamie begins to pack her things when the music suddenly resumes.  
“You dance this?” He asked. Pausing, she nods at him.  
He smiles, “My song! I’m Hyuk.”  
“I’m Jamie. I didn’t know this was your song. I learned it this week.”  
Hyuk begins to gesture at the two of them, “Dance together?”  
She agrees with a shy smile.  
~~~~~  
Elisabeth was relaxing on the couch, putting together a lesson plan for the next day when Jamie returned home late that night. She looked to the dancer, noting the exhaustion radiating from her body, but the smile gracing her face was one she hadn’t seen since they arrived in Korea.  
“You’re home late.”  
“You’re up late,” Jamie retorts, “How were the kids today?”  
“Crazy as always, but still excited to learn. So why are you getting home so late?”  
Just as she was about to answer, Jamie’s phone pinged.  
“I was trying to get this part I kept messing up,” she pulled out her phone.

—Want to dance tomorrow night?—

—Yeah!—

Jamie smiled to herself, as she sent the text. She finally made a new friend. Her gaze met her friend’s smirk.  
“What?”  
“What’s got you so happy?”  
A blush filled Jamie’s cheeks, “Oh…nothing. Just setting up a schedule with my partner.”  
“You got a partner? Are they in a group?”  
Jamie nods before going to the kitchen for something to snack on, “He’s really nice. Helped me out despite not knowing much English.”  
“I take it, I’m not going to be seeing you much anymore?” Snickered Elisabeth.  
“Hey!”  
She gets up from the couch, closing her laptop and putting it on the coffee table, “Welp, I’m heading to bed. Don’t stay up too late.”  
“Sure mom…,” Jamie gets a thought, “Wait, Liz?” “Hmm?”  
Jamie fiddles with a string on her sleeve, “Could.. you help me with my Korean? Like more than basic phrases?”  
Elisabeth softly smiles, “Of course. Let me know your schedule and we can work something out.”  
“Thank you,” Jamie moves to hug her friend.  
“Let’s do that tomorrow, because I’m about to collapse.”  
Jamie couldn’t wait to surprise Hyuk.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Weeks Later:  
Jamie and Hyuk had perfected their schedule. Whilst the night was filled with dancing, Jamie would bother Elisabeth on her lunch break and right when school got out for Korean lessons. Basically all of Jamie’s freetime was gone, but her skills had greatly improved.  
Her and Hyuk were on break between routines one day, the rest of the crew out getting food. So here they were, resting on the couch against the wall watching youtube when Jamie spoke up, humming with excitement.  
“Hey Hyuk?”  
He pauses the video to look at her.  
“I’ve been meaning to tell you,” she stumbled in Korean, “My friend has been helping me learn Korean.”  
Hyuk’s eyes were wide before tackling her in a giant hug.  
“I guess I should tell you, I’ve been practicing my English,” he mumbled into her neck.  
Right at that moment, N waltz into the room, followed by the other members.  
“YA WHAT”S GOING ON HERE?”  
Hyuk scrambled away from Jamie but the damage was down. He was now in the center of a scolding circle as his hyungs talked over one another about the dangers. Jamie tried to understand each one said, but she could barely make anything out. She could hear Hyuk try to reason with them, to explain himself, but it was making her head hurt. The shortest member, also the most vocal, pulled Hyuk aside. Focused on those two, Jamie didn’t notice another member stand next to her.  
“Hi. I’m Ravi,” the droopy eyed man said, “My English is not the best, but I can try to translate.”  
Jamie thanks him as he stumbles over his words, explaining that the leader, N, was telling Hyuk off for sneaking off in the evening and evading the band in their free time. For pushing himself too hard just to dance with her…and then he got stuck.  
“Sorry. My teacher left and I haven’t had the time to find a new one,” he apologised.  
_‘Teacher’….Wait a minute! Elisabeth has the day off! _  
“I could ask my friend to come in. She’s fluent in Korean,” suggested Jamie.  
With a quick glance at N, Ravi nodded.  
~~~~~~~  
One Hour Later:  
Hyuk was sitting next to Jamie across from a glaring N. To say Jamie was struggling participating in the conversation would be an understatement as Ken and Ravi try to ask her question. A knock at the door quiets everyone down. Hongbin stands to open the door, revealing Elisabeth’s arrival. Joining the circle, she flawlessly introduces herself. As conversation began to flow easier, thanks to her friend’s help, Jamie couldn’t help but notice Elisabeth’s shaking hands and she felt like she was forgetting something. She shrugged to herself. As time passed on, Hyuk grabbed her hand, the two slipping from the room into a private studio.  
They chuckle after breathing a sigh of relief. Hyuk leaned his head on her shoulder as they sat against the wall, “Sorry about Hyung. He’s worried about fans.”  
“I can understand that.”  
Elisabeth had told her about all the scandals that idols get into when it’s revealed that they’re dating and how crazy some fans can get. Granted the dating scene was daunting enough, but dating an idol…Jamie couldn’t comprehend it. And yet….she could. Even with the language barrier, she found herself captivated by the man leaning against her. However, she couldn’t bring herself to mention these feelings. She didn’t even know if he felt the same way.  
Pulling her from her thoughts, Hyuk shakily placed his phone in her hands.  
“Uh..this is the next thing I wanted to learn how to say. I…uh…I’ll just let it play.”  
He’s blushing hard as he presses play. A woman appears and greets the viewer. It’s an English lesson, Jamie realises as she speaks in Korean until the phrase hits her.  
“I want to be more than friends.”  
Jamie pauses the video and turns to face Hyuk. He’s biting his lip, cheeks flushed, nervousness radiating off him in waves. Not knowing how to put it into words, Jamie pulls Hyuk into a quick kiss. He blinks as she pulls away. He pulls her back, smiling into the kiss and when they break apart, they’re panting with wide smiles.


End file.
